


We Can Explain (11th Doctor x Barnes! Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daughter Reader, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “If requests are open could I request a crossover? Where it’s 11 X Bucky Barnes daughter? And the avengers find out that she if traveling with 11 after Steve is looking thru pics from his childhood and she’s in the background (she didn’t come to see him it was just an adventure) and the avengers ask her about it and he’s like shit and that’s also when she has to tell them that she’s engaged to 11?? Sorry if this is too much and if you can’t do it then it’s fine x”





	We Can Explain (11th Doctor x Barnes! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow this was long. Sorry if it doesn’t make much sense, my b. I just started writing and kinda fucked it up. Please don’t hurt me.

## Bucky’s POV

I sat on the couch of the Avengers compound, drinking an iced tea and watching the news when my daughter came bustling through. Her hair was a mess as she tried to finger comb it and her eyes were wild as she tried to find whatever it was she needed. I chuckled at her behavior as she rushed to gather her things.

“Love you, dad!” (Y/n) quickly pressed a kiss to my cheek quickly before rushing out the door.

 

“Where’s she off to?” Steve, my best friend, and a.k.a. Captain America, asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.

“Who knows?” I shrugged. “You know how she is.”

“You’re not worried?”

“ _Of course I am_ ,” I laughed. “I’m her  _father_ , I’ll always be worried about her.”

‘“I don’t know Buck,” Steve looked out the window, “it just seems…?”

“Weird?”

“Yeah,” he laughed.

 

“It’s the 21st century Steve, things are different than they used to be.”

“You’re right,” he shook his head. “Hey, uh, Tony pulled an old scrapbook of his dad’s from the war. Wanna take a look with me?”

“What to see you and Peg  _snogging_? No thanks.”

“You’re hilarious,” he rolled his eyes, “it’s more of the commandos than Peg.”

“Alright, alright, no need to get pushy,” I stood up and smiled. “Lead the way,  _Captain_.”

.

.

.

“Aw man, you look  _ridiculous!_ ” I laughed.

“Howard  _said_ he burned those!” Steve groaned as we looked at a picture of Steve’s old sparkly Captain America costume.

“Howard lied,” I clapped a hand on his shoulder with another chuckle.

 

“Wait, look at this one.”

“It’s all of us.” It was a picture of all of the Howling Commandos.  

“No,  _look_. In the background,” Steve pointed out one gritty figure standing behind my figure. Her face was blurry but there was no mistaking who it was. Hell, she had walked right past me this morning wearing that very same outfit.

 

“ _(Y/n)_.”

 

 

## Your POV

“ _Doctor!_ ” you ran and jumped into his open arms.

“ _(Y/n)!_ ” he laughed as he spun you around the TARDIS.

 

The Doctor, the love of your life and fiancé, set you back on the ground giving the perfect vantage point to stare at him. He had a goofy smile on his face, his green eyes had an extra sparkle in them and, naturally, he was wearing a fez atop his head.

 

“Darling, the TARDIS  _has_ mirrors right?”

“Of course, what kind of ship do you think I’m running here?”

“So you  _saw_ what you were wearing and  _still_ decided to pick me up like that?”

“Oh you love it,” he kissed you with a smile.

 

“You know I don’t but I’ll let it slide if you kiss me again.”

“If that’s what it takes,” he chuckled as he kissed you again.

.

.

You had met The Doctor nearly three years ago when you were traveling across Europe for SHIELD training and it was love at first sight. You’d been traveling with him ever since. Your family had no idea about your more recent adventures though, you had planned on telling them eventually but you never felt like it was quite the right time.

 

“Where are we today?” You waited for the TARDIS to land before standing in front of her doors excitedly.

“Somewhere special.”

“That’s very vague,” you raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“I try,” he smiled with a secret.

 

You quickly opened the doors to see an old American military camp from World War II. There were tents set up for the wounded, for sleeping barracks and strategizing. You recognized the layout from stories you’d heard as a child.

 

“Doctor?” you turned around to see him gently closing the door as he stepped out behind you.

“I just thought it might be nice to meet your dad before he was, well,  _you know_.”

“I love you,” you pulled him by his stupid bow tie and kissed him hard. “Let’s go meet my dad.”

.

.

“Excuse me,” you both had just started to wander the camp when a woman’s voice called out to you. You turned around to see a lady wearing an official military uniform, her brown hair was done up in tight curls and she had perfect makeup on.

 

“This is a  _battlefront_ , civilians are not allowed here,” she said in her perfect British accent.

“Ah, see, we’re from up top,” The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. “We’re here to check on the camp, make sure everything’s up to code.”

“That paper is  _blank_ and you  _have_ to leave,” she stared coldly at him.

 

“Doctor, this is Peggy Carter,” you said quickly, “psychic paper will do you no good on her. She’s the  _top_ of the  _top_ , bright as they come.”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Peggy blinked.

“(Y/n),” you offered her your hand which she shook firmly. “I’ve heard all about you from my Uncle Steve.”

“ _Steve?_  As in  _Steve Rogers?_ ”

“That’s the one.”

 

“…Alright, you can walk around the camp but don’t wander into the woods,” she quickly pulled you two into a nearby tent. “You’ll both need to wear these.”

She handed you name badges that had official clearance level 5 on them.

“Oh, very professional,” The Doctor picked his up happily.

 

“Don’t get yourselves into  _too_ much trouble alright? Don’t want the General to come after my head,” she smiled gently.

“Thanks, Peg,” you squeezed her hand. “You have no idea what this means to me.”

“Anything for Steve’s niece.”

.

.

After another bit of searching, you finally peered into the right tent. There were tons of bodies inside; it was the medical ward.

A nurse approached you with a clipboard.

 

“Do you have a wounded or sick soldier with you?” she asked dryly.

“Uh, no, I actually wanted to know if James Buchanan Barnes was in here? He’s a member of the 107th.”

“ _Barnes?_ ” she quickly checked her list. “He was released this morning.”

“Do you know where we could find him?”

“Try the pub in town or ask one of the commandos, they never go too far without each other.”

“Do you know-”

“Look,  _kid_ , I don’t know nothing else,” she said as she huffed away.

 

“ _Americans_ ,” The Doctor shook his head disappointedly.

“Watch it,” you wagged a finger at him and walked off.

.

.

“Dum Dum!” you shouted excitedly at a man skipping by. He quickly turned his head to smile at you. You’d been walking for only a few minutes when the infamous soldier reared his head into view.

 

“What can I do for you, little lady?” The man with the infamous old-timey mustache and bowler hat smiled down at you.

“Doctor,” you turned to your fiancé, “this is Timothy  _“Dum Dum”_  Dugan, member of the Howling Commandos.”

“Nice to meet you, Tim,” The Doctor shook his hand vigorously, “we’re looking for a friend of yours.”

“Uh, no one really calls me that Doc’,” he smiled politely. “But I’d be happy to help you, what d’ya need?”

“We’re looking for Bucky, do you know where he is?”

 

“Buck? Well, he’s probably out with Captain waiting for the photo shoot, that’s where I’m heading right now. The paper wants to do an article on us so we’re supposed to look our best.”

“I can tell you really cleaned up for this, didn’t ya?” you cracked a smile.

“Hey, it’s the war, a guy can be a little dirty,” he laughed. “Come on, I’ll take you two to Buck.”

.

.

“Hey, Bucky!” Dugan yelled at his pal as you approached. “I’ve got a _lady friend_ of yours!”

All the guys started cheering and patting Bucky on the back. He smiled sheepishly and told them to knock it off as he walked over to you. Dugan gave you a gentle pat on the shoulder as he walked toward his group of friends.

 

“Can I help you?” Bucky asked with a dazzling smile. He looked vaguely like your dad in the future but his face seemed less worn down and his hair was clean cut as opposed to the long hair your future dad had. He seemed more full of life here with both of his arms.

“ _Uh_ ,” you looked up at The Doctor. You weren’t exactly sure what to do now.

 

“Hi there, I’m The Doctor,  _just_ The Doctor, and this is my companion (Y/n).”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Right, uh, so we were wondering if maybe, you would join us for dinner? Share some stories about the war? I’m sure you’ve seen some excitement.”

 

“Well, me and the guys were going to go into town tonight. You’re welcome to join us though” he offered.

“Perfect!” The Doctor clapped his hands together. “Sounds great!”

.

.

.

.

It was a very confusing dinner for you if you were being honest, but you felt as if The Doctor had successfully bonded with the men who sat around you. They all told stories and had many laughs, lots of alcohol was consumed. You got really tired around midnight though so The Doctor took you home.

.

“Alright, it’s about two in the morning,” The Doctor said as he landed the TARDIS. “Everyone should be asleep.”

“Thanks, babe,” you kissed his cheek lazily. “I’m going to bed.”

 

“Oh come here,” he picked you up, “you’re about to fall over from exhaustion.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” you smiled up at him as he carried you out of the TARDIS into the Avengers compound living room… into a group of the world’s most dangerous and powerful people.

 

“Okay, so, maybe it was two in the afternoon,” The Doctor corrected himself.

“You’re an idiot.”

.

Standing with their weapons drawn were none other than Captain America, Iron Man, The Vision, Scarlet Witch, The Falcon, War Machine and Black Widow. They all slowly lowered their weapons when they saw your face, confusion settling onto theirs though.

  
“You’ve got some explaining to do  _young lady_ ,” Bucky crossed his arms as he glared at you.

“Dad, look-”

 

“Is that  _The Doctor?_ ” Steve smirked, still confused but happy to see an old friend.

“‘Ello again Steve!” The Doctor said overly chipper as he set you down. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“You haven’t aged a day.”

“Oh,  _you know_ , I moisturize.”

.

“Dad, listen, I can explain,” you pleaded.

“You’d better,” his eyes remained dark as he gestured at the couch for you to sit down.

 

“Well, I’m always down for a story,” Tony said as he inserted himself into the conversation, stepped out of his iron suit and sat down on the opposite couch.

“ _Tony_ ,” Natasha warned him.

“Come on ‘tasha, don’t you wanna know where our  _lovely_ niece has been with the strange doctor man?”

“She’s  _not_ our niece and she’s a  _grown woman_ , she can do as she pleases,” Natasha sauntered off.      

“I’m afraid I’m with Ms. Romanoff on this,” Vision said as he took Wanda’s hand and walked off.

“Oh, I’m  _definitely_ staying for this,” Sam said smugly as he looked at Bucky.

“I’m out,” Rhodey held his hands up as he walked away.

 

“And then there were six,” The Doctor said. He was the only one left standing as everyone sat around the room, waiting to hear your explanation.

.

.

“It started about three years ago when I went away to Europe,” you started.

“I had been on the trail of Koquillion, well his real name is Bennett, but Koquillion sounds cooler if you ask me.” The Doctor picked up.

“It was just a chance encounter really. We happened to be tracking the same guy.”

“I had him cornered in an abandoned factory off the bank of the Thames when she came in, hands  _shaking_ ,  _terrified_ out of her mind.”

“ _I was not!_ ”

“Were too. Anywho, I talked her through the situation; you see Koquillion was a war criminal who I had falsely assumed died on the planet Dido several hundred years ago. I’d caught one of his distress signals and come to apprehend him.”

“SHIELD had sent  _me_ in on account of strange alien life forms being picked up on the radar. I never expected to end up in the middle of anything as big as  _him_ though,” you pointed at The Doctor.

“She helped me get Koquillion aboard my ship,” he gestured to the TARDIS in the middle of the room, “and that was when she fainted.”

“ _I did not!_ ”

“Okay, that was when she took a _power nap on the floor_.”

“Close enough,” you rolled your eyes, “after we dropped Bennett off with the proper authorities, he asked me if I wanted to see the stars.”

“And she couldn’t resist me so naturally, she said yes.”

“I think your time-space ship  _may_ have had a hand in it.”

“Nah, it was all me,” The Doctor winked at you.

 

“I’m sorry, did you say _time-space ship_?” Tony’s eyes lit up.

“Would you like to see her?” you asked.

“It’s a her?” he stood up with a smile and walked over to the box. “A bit of a tight squeeze there,  _eh_ Doc’?”

“I think you’ll be surprised,” he snapped his fingers and opened the TARDIS doors.

 

“It’s bigger on the inside?” Sam gave him a look.

“Course it is! Makes traveling much more comfortable if you ask me.”

As everyone started to walk into the box, you could hear The Doctor trying to explain how it worked to Tony so you stayed back to talk to your dad.

 

“You’re not mad, are you?”

“I’m not mad,” he sighed. “Just a bit… _let down_  I guess.  _Why didn’t you tell me?_ ”

“ _Technically_ , we did.”

“What?”

 

“Do you remember the night we came to meet you? Back in Germany, World War II?”

“…No.”

“Well, we went back to see you and that’s when The Doctor let it slip that we were time travelers… You’d laughed at the time.”

“I couldn’t have possibly imagined something like this to be true.”

 

“Well, it is,” you took his hand and a deep breath. “Dad. I  _love_ him.”

“ _The alien spaceman?_ ”  
  


“Yes,” you laughed. “I’m going to marry him.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“We’re already engaged, see?” you held up your ring finger. “We always planned to have you there but now that the cat’s out of the bag, will you give me away?”

“Oh honey,” his eyes welled with tears threatening to fall. “Of course I will.”

 

He held you in a bear hug, practically crushing you with his prosthetic arm.

“ _Dad, I, I can’t breath_.”

“Sorry,” he let you go and wiped his eyes. “You just grew up  _so fast_.”

.

“-so yeah, we’re getting married.” You stood in front of everyone at the complex.

 

You’d made your dad promise not to spill the beans until after you took a nap so after dinner you made everyone gather around to spread the news.

The Doctor was nervous, you could tell. He had an arm wrapped around your shoulders but his hand was shaking slightly.

 

“Congratulations,” Natasha said first with a hint of a smile.

“You’re only, what,  _12?_  And you’re already getting hitched to an immortal alien? I’m proud of ya,” Tony joked.

“We’re both very happy for you,” Wanda spoke up for her and Vision.

“Yeah, congratulations man,” Sam nodded, “you’ve got yourself a really great girl Doc’.”

 

“So when’s the wedding?” Rhodey asked from the back of the room.

“March 19th century France or December 38th century Mercury… We haven’t quite decided yet,” The Doctor squeezed you as he said it.

“So, and I  _assume_ we’re all invited, when is the wedding,  _our time?_ ” Steve asked.

“Oh, um,” you looked up at The Doctor, “ _next month?_ ”

“Yeah, I could probably do that,” he nodded in agreement. “Next month your time it is.”

.

.

.

“Well, that went well, I think,” The Doctor danced around the console as you glared at him. “What’d I do  _this time?_ ”

“You landed the TARDIS at the wrong time  _on purpose_ , didn’t you?”

“…I have  _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“You  _did_ ,  _didn’t you!?_ ” you punched him lightly in the arm.

“ _Ow!_ ”

“Oh  _grow up_. I can’t go home until we get married now  _thanks to you!_ ”

“ _You’re welcome_.”

“…  _God_ , you’re  _so_ infuriating sometimes…”

“And other times?”

“ _Ugh_ , just kiss me.”


End file.
